kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Breath of Thunder
The の |Kaminari no kokyū}}, or Breath of Lightning in some publications, and Thunder Breathing in the English Dub is one of the five main Breath Styles directly derived from the Breath of the Sun. It was created from one of Yoriichi Tsugikuni's students who attempted to learn the Breath of the Sun, but due to not being as innately powerful as Yoriichi, they were instead taught an alternated breath style that focused on their individual strengths and weaknesses, which eventually evolved into the Breath of Thunder. Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 178, Page 7 It focuses on channeling strength into the user's legs.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 125, Page 5 The primary cultivator for the Demon Slayer Corps was Jigoro Kuwajima. Attacks There are a total of six original styles that can be used with the Breath of Thunder with the first style said to be the foundation for the rest of them. However, Zenitsu Agatsuma developed a seventh style in order to stand on equal ground with Kaigaku, his former senior disciple under Jigoro who had become the Upper Moon Six of the Twelve Demon Moons, replacing Daki and Gyutaro. * ノ |Ichi no kata: Hekireki Issen}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 23, Page 9 - The user dashes forward and slashes at their opponent with incredible speed. Zenitsu has honed this ability to the extent of being able to repeat the dash multiple times in quick succession. ** |Rokuren}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 34, Page 9 - A compilation of the First Style with a series of six dashes. Primarily used by Zenitsu. ** |Hachiren}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 91, Page 15 - Zenitsu dashes eight times within one use of this technique. ** |Shinsoku}} - Further augments the speed of Thunderclap and Flash. * ノ |Ni no kata: Inadama}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 145, Page 7 - The swordsman is able to generate five straight attacks around the user in a single moment. * ノ |San no kata: Shiubun seirai}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 145, Page 8 - Generates a spinning wave of lightning in all directions. * ノ |Shi no kata: Enrai}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 144, Page 17 - The user releases multiple ranged strikes towards a target. * ノ |Go no kata: Retsu kairai}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 145, Page 9 - A single, focused, slashing attack. * ノ |Roku no kata: Dengou raigou}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 145, Page 10 - A series of strong ranged attacks released around the user . * ノ |Shichi no kata: Honoikazuchi no kami}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 145, Page 15 - A form developed by Zenitsu. The user conjures the image of a dragon-like creature of lightning while attacking at blinding speeds. Demonstrations Users Trivia *This Breath Style is very similar to the real-life fighting style of Iaijutsu. *The First Style: Thunderclap and Flash is stated to be the basis for the other forms, which was all Zenitsu could learn and hone, while Kaigaku couldn't despite learning the other forms after it. Two unnamed Demon Slayers said that he wouldn't be able to master the others much.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 145, Page 13 pl:Oddech błyskawicy ru:дыхание грома Category:Breath Styles